R O U G E
by c.h.4.r.m
Summary: what lengths will the hunters go to stop their prey? Kain.AxOC,including Zero too


**R O U G E**

**R O U G E **is about a sixteen year-old vampire called Ayori Nakamura.  
She joins Cross Academy after being released by the Hunters Association, but of course,  
you'll have to read on to find out why she was even there in the first place...

**DISCLAIMER; **Vampire Knight does not belong to me,and never will.  
I only take credit for the storyline and my own characters.

**please enjoy!~**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 7TH.**

After months of dread, I'm finally here, Cross Academy.  
A girl called Yuuki only just left me a few minutes ago, she's a school guardian.  
Theres so much I want to say but it's been a long day and I'm too tired.  
I just didn't want you to feel neglected now.

-

**NOVEMBER 8TH.**

As I arrived late last night I didn't really get a formal meeting with the dorm president.  
Considering how terrified I am of the fact that the rest of the Night Class is made up of aristocrats, Kaname being a pureblood made everything so much more difficult.  
I went to see him about about 6:45pm,or sometime after I ate anyway.  
He was very polite, I supose that's how they're bought up to be, but it took me by surprise a little anyway.

He told me most of the rules concerning the academy. They went something like;

Well, she's a guardian, along with Zero Kiryuu, they're both fully aware that we in the Night Class are vampires.  
Those students in the Day classes however,know nothing, and we would like to keep it that way, so please don't have any contact with them.  
You can obviously avoid this by not going out after curfews.  
That brings me to my next point. Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited. There's an unlimited supply of blood tablets at our disposal, so use them.  
We leave for classes about 7:30pm,although they don't start until eight. As you arrived yesterday, you're expected to attend classes starting from this evening.  
I think that's the most important things. Do you have any questions?'

'N-n-no.' I shook my head.

Guess what, I lied. I had, and still have about a million questions I want to ask, but really, I think we both know I will never voice them.

By the time I left there wasn't long until we had to leave for class so I went back to my room and changed into my uniform.  
It's strange wearing one, since i've never even been to a real school before. It actually makes me feel more like everyone else.

The rest of the Night Class were standing by the gates, and it's actually a very small group of people, maybe, eleven,including me?  
I suppose theres only so many parents that want their children to become 'friends' with humans.  
I stood quite away from the group as everyone seemed settled and happy, and really, I don't want to go making an arkward situation.

At 7:30 exactly the gates opened and we went to the main bulding for lessons.

I was just going to skip this part, but I don't want to feel like I'm leaving you out, so I'll tell you.

The walk to class wasn't as easy as I had expected. Once the gates actually opened there was the most awful high-pitched screaming I had ever heard.  
It made me jump, but it seemed everyone else was used to it.  
A huge group of girls (if not all the girls in the Day Class), and some guys were standing in huge groups just screaming,cheering,a few were even crying! Crying!  
It was like we were celebrities or something.  
One of the guys from my class practically acted like he was famous,running over to the girls and telling them how much he loved them.

It was crazy.

Yuuki, the girl who showed me around yesterday was trying to control the girls, and failing quite badly.  
I walked up to her,seeming to make alot of the Day Class girls stop screaming and examine the new-comer,or thats what it felt like.

'Do you want some help?' I muttered.

'No thank you Ayori-senpai!' She smiled, just as the girls surged forward almost knocking her over.

Kaname walked over at this point, so I left.

The girls who weren't discussing Kaname were talking about me, which was very uncomfortable.

_'Ayori? When did she join?'  
__'She's not as pretty as Rima.'  
'__Maybe she's nervous?'_

I wish I had the right to tell those girls that I am a vampire, because then they might know that I'm able to hear things much better and what they say can actually hurt.  
Am I too sensitive? Maybe I should take it as an oppertunity to 'toughen-up'?

AH! I'm sorry, I just looked at my clock and its 1:30. I've got so much work to do before tomorrow and I'll never get started if I carry on!

I'll let you know tomorrow if the girls screaming is a daily occurance.

* * *

**A/N;** next chapter = longer + more interesting. PROMISE!

* * *


End file.
